bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael is a major, infamous figure in Zeita's history, having discovered the true potential of Chronus and infusing his very body with it at the cost of his sanity. As a Time Mage Master, he is capable of incredible feats of not only Time Control, but Energy Manipulation, as well as martial arts. He is the only Stagnant to have ever become a Time Mage, and the most famous Stagnant to have ever lived due to his advancements in Chronus-related developments. Skills and Abilities Having been allowed to break the largest taboo that exists in Zeita, Raphael has unlocked a host of powerful abilities at the cost of his sanity. Time-Control While Zeitans aren't capable of anything like rewinding all time, or freezing it completely, they do have some very potent applications for it. While most Time Mages wear "Chrono-plate" armor, Raphael is vastly different. Instead of using technology, he has developed a way to imbue pure Chronus into the body. By giving himself very specific tattoos using Chronus-based ink, he has inscribed the the powers Chrono-plate grants its users into his skin, allowing for more precise usage of his powers. In addition, he has foregone the use of a Infinity Drive, having surgically implanted his right arm with Chronus, basically allowing him to use his own arm as a weapon. Not only has he altered his body in that way, but he is also one of the only people to have survived consuming raw Chronus with some semblance of sanity intact. Usually, one who consumes Chronus is reverted to a savage, animalistic state that relies only on instinct and loses all semblance of sentience. He, however, due to his very high resistance to such effects, has only been caused to become highly eccentric and erratic in behavior, but by no means severely handicapped. Due to the consumption of the toxic material, however, his entire body has been modified. His skin is extremely pale, and his eyes glow a bright blue light due to the Chronus flowing through his veins. Tick-Tock Having spent most of his life in a Monastery practicing martial arts, Raphael is a master of the Tick-Tock style. Tick-Tock is a martial art taught to all Time-Mages, which resembles a clock in many ways. Holding their arms in the directions that a clock's hands would be, depending on the time of day, Tick-Tock has a total of 24 stances. As masters of time, great respect comes from resembling a clock, one of the largest symbols for the concept. With this martial art, depending on the time of day, a Time-Mage can deliver lightning-fast punches and kicks, extremely strong ones, or even ones that allow the Time Mage to harness their nameless equivalent to "Ki". Raphael harnesses this martial art with the use of an "energy scythe" he creates at will. Personality Despite living in a society mainly taken over by technology, the Mad Scholar seems to have renounced the need for it. Rejecting both the armor and weapons of Time Mages, instead combining the power of Chronus with his own body, he avoids relying on technology as much as he can. This combination of toxic elements and flesh has rendered Raphael "mad" by Zeitan standards. His personality is erratic at best, switching back and forth from highs and lows in mood at the drop of a hat. He is a highly vain and egotistical, believing that he is innately better than most people due to his power and intelligence. That's not to say he only does things for himself, however; He became so famous on Zeita due to his gifts to science and medicine to society. While his main interests revolve around learning more and more about the world, Raphael also sees himself as a self-described philanthropist, hoping to better the world through his services. History (A guide to your character's history within the BLN universe. If you wish to create a spoiler-free environment that hints are future reveals, you may do so. If the character has a long history, consider cutting it down into digestable chunks using headers to highlight different arc development or periods of their life.) Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.